The Burgandy Carpet
by French Pop
Summary: (Chapter 5 is up!) A story about what happens when a crazed fan (attending the primiere of the Perfect Dark Movie) goes out of her way to ge Joanna to sign her game cartridge. If you liked Data Dyne Revived, you'll love this!
1. Chapter 1: Oops!

The Burgandy Carpet  
  
Hiya! If you've read my other PD story (DataDyne Revived), then you've seen this before!  
  
If you haven't, boy R U in 4 a treat! This is a story about what happens when me, a crazed Joanna fan, does a lot of crap for her to sign my cruddy PD game cartridge! It's pretty funny! Check it out!  
  
And, be sure to read DataDyne Revived! It's GREAT! Thank you, and enjoy!  
  
~Mz/Chx  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The Burgandy Carpet Chapter 1: Oops!  
  
Mz/Chx: (holding a Mircophone and talking to the camera-dude behind her) Hello everyone! I'm here outside the world premiere of the long-awaited, Perfect Dark Movie! We're now waiting for the fancy stretch limos to pull up so people can fight for photos and autographs!  
  
(A navy-blue hover-limo floats down from traffic. The Carrington Institute logo can be seen on the hood of the car.)  
  
Mz/Chx: Oh my God! Can it be?  
  
(Joanna steps out wearing a long sky-blue gown, with blue, transparent Cinderella-type, shoes. She also has on forearm-length sky-blue gloves, adorned with sequins and glitter)  
  
Mz/Chx: It's Joanna Dark!  
  
(the crowd goes wild as she gracefully struts down the burgandy carpet)  
  
Joanna: Wow, Elvis is right! This dress really has a "hypnotic" tint to it! (blows kisses to her fans)  
  
(Daniel Carrington steps out *wearing the same tacky tuxedo as seen in Carrington Institute: Defense* and walks down the carpet followed by Jonathan who was wearing a black tuxedo)  
  
Fan #1: Joanna, can I have your autograph?  
  
Fan #2: Joanna, can I have a lock of your amber-brown hair?  
  
Fan #3: (perverted) Joanna, can I have your virginity?  
  
Joanna: (punches the freaky fan in his jaw) . . .!  
  
Fan #3: I. . .I just got punched by THE Joanna Dark! I'm going to cut the skin around my bruise and sell the scab on eBay!  
  
Mz/Chx: (shouting) Joanna! Joanna, over here! A word with the lovely Miss Dark, if you will!  
  
Joanna: (walks over) Hello there! And who might you be?  
  
Mz/Chx: Hi, I'm Miss Cheex and you are now live on. . .  
  
Joanna: "Miss Cheex"? Now, surely that isn't your real name, is it?  
  
Mz/Chx: Of course not, my real name is. . .(a hovercar flies overhead drowning out Mz/Chx)  
  
But, my second identity is Mz/Chx.  
  
Joanna: O__o. . . Okay now what can I do for you Mz/Chx? (gasp) Is that a camera? Am I on the telly?! (starry eyed)  
  
Mz/Chx: Yes, you're on the telly. . .I mean TV. See, I'm in the fanfiction.net crew as the reporter. I go to famous events like these all the time.  
  
Joanna: Oh, that's just darling! (pats Mz/Chx on the head) Can I say hi to my mother and sis?  
  
Mz/Chx: Uh, yeah. . .Sure!  
  
Joanna: (waves to the camera) Hiya mum! Velvie! It's me, Jo! I'm on the telly! Um, Mz/Chx. . .It was very nice to meet you, but I need to get to the premiere. . .(shakes Mz/Chx's hand)  
  
Mz/Chx: Wait, wait! Could you please sign my Perfect Dark game cartridge?  
  
Joanna: I don't see why not! Do you have it? (takes out a pen)  
  
Mz/Chx: Of course! It's right here in my pocket! (shuffles around for the cartridge)  
  
Joanna: Could you please go a little faster?  
  
Mz/Chx: I know it's in here somewhere. . .  
  
Joanna: I-I really, really must go. . .  
  
Mz/Chx: Wait! Don't go! I know I have it! Please! (continues looking for the cartridge)  
  
Jonathan: (pushes Joanna by the butt) C'mon, Jo. We have a movie to see!  
  
Mz/Chx: (ghetto-mode) Excuse you! I was tryin' to get my autograph from Miss Joanna Dark! You ain't hafta push her like that!   
  
Jonathan: (mocking ghetto-mode) Well, don't blame me if you lost your stank little cartridge but we can't just stop the show. Okaaaaaaay? (walks away)  
  
Mz/Chx: (gasps) W-what? Did he?  
  
~End Chapter 1  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Well, that's Jonathan for you! Anyways, next time, I trick a couple of sappy guards to get in! That's all I can tell you!   
  
P.S. I update often so keep checking in! 


	2. Chapter 2: Duh!

Did you read Data Dyne Revived, yet? Did you review? Make sure you do!  
  
~Mz/Chx  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
The Burgandy Carpet: Part 2  
  
Mz/Chx: (shouts) No you didn't! You little bitch-ass. . .(jumps the rope and runs up and tackles Jonathan)  
  
Jonathan: (annoyed) Security, could you PLEASE remove this. . .crazed fan from my upside!  
  
Mz/Chx: (shouting as security's taking her back behind the velvet rope) CRAZED FAN?! Jonathan, the LAST thing I'd be is a crazed fan of yours! Do you have any idea what people write about you on fanfiction.net?!   
  
Jonathan: No, but I'm far too rich to care! Ha!   
  
Mz/Chx: OOOOH! (takes out a pocket recorder) Note To Self: Get Jonathan, and *good*. (looks back at the camera) Oooookay! We're gonna have to edit that part out!  
  
Cameraman: But, we're live!  
  
Mz/Chx: Oh. . .I am SO fired! (puts away tape recorder) Anyway, sorry about what you had to see there folks, but I MUST find my friggin' cartridge!  
  
Camerman: Uhhh, you said "cartridge"?  
  
Mz/Chx: Of course I said cart---. . .Don't tell me, YOU had the cartridge!!  
  
Camerman: I thought you said "partridge". (laughs) You know, someday, we'll look back on this and l-- (punched in the gut my Mz/Chx)  
  
Mz/Chx: I MUST get in that primiere and get that autograph!!   
  
(a DataDyne hovercar drops down onto the CI limo, smashing it)  
  
Mz/Chx: Oh great, it's the jake-ass DataDyne crew.  
  
(accompanied by two DataDyne guards (male) Cassandra De Vries makes her way down the carpet and every one is booing. She's wearing an antique-looking bright red ballroom dress with a matching umbrella)  
  
Cass Hater #1: Boooooooo!  
  
Cass Hater #2: What the fuck are you wearing?! You look like you're under the carpet! Boo!  
  
Cass Hater #3: Look at that old-ass bitch!!  
  
(the guards are snickering at the side comments)  
  
Mz/Chx: My GOD that's a poofy dress she's got on. (idea) Wait a minute. (takes out a Cloaking Device) I just realized I had this in here!  
  
Cameraman: Where in the hell'd you get that?  
  
Mz/Chx: (shifts eyes nervously) Um, details are unimportant. You'd better use the camSPY! (uses the cloaking device and sneaks under Cassandra's dress)  
  
Cassandra: Whoo! It's a little drafty out here.  
  
Mz/Chx: *whew! Cassie, what'd you have for dinner, BEANS?!* (sees some money on the floor) *Ooh! A quarter!*  
  
(Mz/Chx stupidly stops to pick up the quarter just when the cloaking devide runs short. The doors close behind Cassandra De Vries)  
  
Bouncer #1: Where do you think YOU'RE goin' lit'l goil?  
  
Mz/Chx: Um, in there?  
  
Bouncer #2: Sorry, do youse have a pass?  
  
Mz/Chx: (marvels at the fact that these highly-paid bouncers have such poor vocabulary skills) No but, (points to the sky) what the hell is that?  
  
Bouncers #1 & #2: Where? (look up at the sky)  
  
Mz/Chx: Work, damn you! (bangs furiously on the cloaking device until it makes her invisible again) Bingo! (walks through the doors) Suckers!  
  
Bouncer #2: There's nothin' in da sky! Hey, where'd she go?  
  
Bouncer #1: Maybe she turn't invisible and walked inside?  
  
(the bouncers look at each other)   
  
Bouncers #1 & #2: Nah. . .  
  
~End Part 2  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Now THAT was better (but shorter)! I liked writing it! Actually, I don't think Cassandra would get booed if this story actually happened. And the bouncers are such dumbasses, it's funny! Please review!   
  
Next Time On TBC: I get in the building and cause a lot of trouble. Look forward to it!  
  
MzCheex@yahoo.com 


	3. Chapter 3: Uh Oh!

Last Time: I sneak past the doofy guards and into the building.   
  
Misc. Notes: It's me again! In class today, I practiced drawing myself trying to get an autograph of Joanna. If I can get my damn scanner to work, then you can see my renowned art on my website! And, I got some reviews and people are really liking my work! Makes me feel good! Anyway, back to the story. . .  
  
~Mz/Chx  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 3: Uh-oh. . .  
  
(Mz/Chx is now in the lobby of the primiere hall (or wherever) and being followed by the fanfiction.net's camspy.)  
  
Mz/Chx: (bangs on the cloaking device until she becomes visivle) *Ghetto-ass cloaking device!* Okay, I'm in! (there's a walkie-talkie thing on the camspy, ok?)  
  
Cameraman: Alrightie then. . .Hey, Mz/Chx!  
  
Mz/Chx: What?! Can't you see that I'm trying to be in. . .incom. . .  
  
Camerman: Inconspicous?  
  
Mz/Chx: Yeah, that word!  
  
Cameraman: I was just trying to tell you that there's a Hyndai Santa Fe parked out here!  
  
Mz/Chx: Pfft! So what? Who would be so OLD SCHOOL enough to drive a Santa Fe? That's just SO 2000's (remember, the time zone is what? Uh. . .2020 or something like that?)  
  
Cameraman: Well, the license plate reads: J-N-O-T-H-N 1  
  
Mz/Chx: And?  
  
Cameraman: AND?! It's, oh never mind.  
  
Mz/Chx: There's Joanna! And she's mingling at the snack table with. . .with. . .  
  
Cameraman: With who?  
  
Mz/Chx: Kafei from Zelda: Majora's Mask! Oh my God, I think I just died and went to heaven, then got reincarnated, then died again, then went to heaven!! I'm gonna have him sign my "Deeply Indigo" shampoo bottle!  
  
(she screeches to a halt)  
  
Mz/Chx: Oh crap, there's Jonathan, I've got to get rid of him. . .(idea) Wait a minute!  
  
(there's a podium with no one standing at it in the distance)  
  
Mz/Chx: (thinking about what the camera said 5 minutes ago) That Santa Fe belongs to Jonathan?! HA HA HA HA HA!!  
  
(runs up to the podium)  
  
Mz/Chx: (in the microphone) Who-- (clears throat to disguise her voice) Who ever owns the 2003 black Hyndai Sante Fe with a license plate reading: J-N-O-T-H-N 1, you left your lights on!  
  
Cameraman: Good move!  
  
Mario: (by the way, most of the invited guests were nintendo characters) A Santa Fe? Who would-a be so-a old-a school enough-a to buy-a one of those-a?  
  
Joanna: Jonathan, that sounds a lot like your car. And why on earth did you bring it to the primiere?  
  
Jonathan (embarrassed): Um, I think I need to take a smoke.  
  
Mz/Chx: Now's my chance. . .(runs up towards Joanna but is stopped by the two bouncers she duped to get in)  
  
Bouncer #1: (lifts Mz/Chx by the collar) And who do we's have here? (turns to his buddy) You owe me three bucks!  
  
Bouncer #2: Yeah, yeah. (turns to Mz/Chx) You've got a lotta noive to trick us like dat!  
  
Mz/Chx: (rolls eyes) *Well, you two jackasses fell for it* Lemme go!  
  
Bouncer #1: So, any last woids before we kick youse out, lit'l goil?  
  
Mz/Chx: *This isn't some damn James Bond movie!* No, except for. . .Wait, is that Princess Peach who's bending over in that short skirt?  
  
Bouncers: Where?! (drops Mz/Chx)  
  
Mz/Chx: Duh!  
  
Camerman: Duck under that snack table!  
  
Mz/Chx: (runs and ducks under the snack table)  
  
Bouncer #1: Ugh! That little prick is gettin' on my last noives!  
  
Bouncer #2: We've gotta find her!  
  
Mz/Chx: (whispers from the snack table) Joanna! Joanna!  
  
Joanna: W-what? Who said that?  
  
Mz/Chx: Down here, Miss Dark, down here!  
  
Joanna: Well, hello again! Did you find that cartridge?  
  
Mz/Chx: I sure did! (sees the bouncers frantically looking for her) Uh-oh!  
  
Joanna: What's the matter, Miss Cheex?  
  
Mz/Chx: It's those blowhards over there! They're trying to give me a hard time!  
  
Joanna: It's alright, I'll handle this.  
  
(Mz/Chx ducks back under the table just as the bouncers approach it)  
  
Bouncer #2: Excuse me, Mizz Dark but have you seen a little tyrant aroun' deese pahts?  
  
Joanna: About yea high? With bangs and jet-black hair?  
  
Bouncer #1: And she was carrying a little remote controlled camera thing?  
  
Joanna: And wearing red? Oh sorry, haven't seen her!  
  
Bouncer #2: Oh, okay. And, Mizz Dark, if you ever get tired of that Jonny, come see me!  
  
Joanna: Ehh, will do (smiles).  
  
(the bouncers leave)  
  
Joanna: Alright, it's all clear.  
  
Mz/Chx: (stands up and dusts herself off) You're dating Jonathan?! And where'd Kafei go?  
  
Joanna: Dating? We're engaged you silly loon! And by the way, Kafei went to the lavatory.  
  
~End Chapter 3  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Now what the hell was that?! Good work, I tell you! I mean, who'd think that someone so "rich" would still be driving a Santa Fe in the year 2020?! Actually, that's one of my dream cars! I loved the part when I told Jonathan his lights were on and how Mario was ragging on his car. And Joanna being engaged to Jonathan? I have yet to even READ a fanfiction where that happens. Oh well, until next time!  
  
P.S. I really do kinda have a thing for Kafei. He's got that shiny silky hair and those sexy cri  
  
Next Time: I get busted again. Dammit!  
  
MzCheex@yahoo.com 


	4. Chapter 4: Amazing!

Last Time: I was being chased by the guards and then hid under an hor's-deurve (or-derve) table from which Joanna was eating snacks from. Now's a great chance to get that signature! But I'm not sure I want to, since I just heard that. . .  
  
Misc. Notes: I think this might be a great chapter! Enjoy!  
  
~Mz/Chx  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 4: Amazing!  
  
Mz/Chx: (shouting) I can't believe you're engaged!! Since when?!  
  
(Mz/Chx was starting to make a scene. Some of the other celebs turned to stare)  
  
Joanna: (embarrassed) I don't think that's for a FAN to know! And since when do you own a camspy? That's CI property!  
  
Mz/Chx: (laughs) Well, you find a lot of things when you raid the CI Device Lab Storage. *oops!*  
  
Joanna: What?  
  
Mz/Chx: (trying to play dumb) Huh? (is startled by a pair of cold, clammy hands on her bum) AH! Who the--  
  
(it's Jonathan, booooooo)  
  
Jonathan: Sorry I was gone so long dearie, someone was just playing (turns to Mz/Chx) a lousy, childish, PRANK!!  
  
Mz/Chx: (still playing dumb) Who, me? Why I would never. . . (looks away)  
  
Joanna: Oh, this is Miss Cheex, she's here to get an autograph. (smiles)  
  
Jonathan: Yes, I believe we've met. (pats Mz/Chx on the head as if to hurt her "not on purpose") Aww, ISN'T THAT SWEEEET! Widdle Mz Cheekie Weekie wants a autogwaph! (cheeses)  
  
Mz/Chx: Hey, hey, hey! Ow! (swatting his hands away) Yeah, and I went through hell to get in here too. And keep your hands off my booty mister!  
  
Jonathan: Isn't she just adorable?  
  
Joanna: Um, yes she is. I'll sign that cartridge for you now. . .  
  
Mz/Chx: Yes! (takes out the cartridge from her pocket)  
  
Jonathan: Hey sweetums, I'll do you a favor. . .(snatches the cartridge)  
  
Mz/Chx: (turning ghetto) Ex-CUSE YOU!! (jumps up to get it but Jon is holding it out of her reach)  
  
Jonathan: I'll sign that for you, too!  
  
Mz/Chx: Ok, just hurry up!!  
  
(Jonathan reaches overhead and tosses the cartridge out the exit door)  
  
Jonathan: Oops! Did I really do that? I'm soooooo sorry.  
  
Mz/Chx: (turning red with fury) FUCK YOU JONATHAN!!! (runs after the flying game)  
  
Joanna: (slaps Jonathan upside his head) Now, THAT wasn't very nice, was it?!  
  
Jonathan: Hey, hey, I did it for us! She was annoying me. Suppose she had a knife on her, baby?  
  
Joanna: . . . .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(in the parking lot, Mz/Chx is frantically searching for her cartridge, she happens to find it (coincidentally) under Jonathan's car)  
  
Cameraman: (panting and running towards MzChx) Miss. . .Cheex, I was. . .  
  
Mz/Chx: Cameraman, what happened to you?  
  
Cameraman: Uh, nothing but I have something. . .very important to show you!  
  
Mz/Chx: Really? What is it?  
  
Cameraman: When you played that prank on Jonathan, he went to check out his car, right? Then, you couldn't believe what I saw!!  
  
Mz/Chx: . . . .?  
  
Camerman: (Hands Mz/Chx his camera of what he recorded) Here it is. . .  
  
:::::Camera:::::  
  
(Jonathan is outside smoking beside his Santa Fe)  
  
Jonathan: Where the hell is this mother---  
  
(a Skedar approaches him)  
  
Skedar: You called, boss?  
  
Jonathan: Yeah, I want you to know that our "plan" is still on tonight. . .  
  
Skedar: What should I give her, the Mauler, or the Slayer? Or a WHOOOOOOLE bunch of Reaper Bullets (heh heh)  
  
Jonathan: Of course. . .What ever you choose is fine. . .(heh heh heh)  
  
~End Chap. 4  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUM. . . .  
  
Now it gets *i.n.t.e.r.e.s.t.i.n.g*! This definitely wasn't a brain fart! What are they up to? No clue, then review, place your bets, and wait for the next chapter!  
  
MzCheex@yahoo.com 


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise!

Last Time: After Joanna agreed to sign my cartridge, here comes Jonathan! And wouldn't-ya-know-it? He throws my cartridge out the door and into the friggin' parking lot! Then, the cameraman shows me a *tape*  
  
Misc. Notes: BTW, I named the chapter titles after verbal expressions so you could get an overall feel of the chapter.  
  
~Mz/Chx  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Chapter 5: Suprise!  
  
Jonathan: Um, do you have change for a dollar?  
  
Skedar: . . .  
  
:::::end tape:::::  
  
Mz/Chx: . . . . .  
  
Cameraman: So, you get it now.  
  
Mz/Chx: Um. . .no. . .  
  
Cameraman: You crackie! They're gonna 86 Joanna!  
  
Mz/Chx: *crackie?* o__O . . .?  
  
Cameraman: (runs a finger across his throat) kkkkcchhhh!  
  
Mz/Chx: Oh my God! Gimmie that camera! I'm going in!  
  
Cameraman: Uh, okay. (gives her the camera)  
  
Mz/Chx: Thanks! (runs off)  
  
Cameraman: Hey! What the hell am I supposed to do?!  
  
Mz/Chx: I dunno. . .Uh, play with your cell-phone or something! (bangs on the cloaking device and turns invisible)  
  
Cameraman: . . . . .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(once again, she's back inside, looking for Joanna while two men are looking for her)  
  
Mz/Chx: (still invisible) There she is! (the cloaking device runs out)  
  
Bouncer #1: There she is!!  
  
Bouncer #2: Let's get her!  
  
(the bouncers eventually chase her down and capture her by her collar)  
  
Mz/Chx: Uh. . .hello guys!  
  
Bouncer #2: Don't you "hello guys" us!  
  
Bouncer #1: Yeah!  
  
Mz/Chx: Okay, I'm sorry but. . .Oh my God! Is that a 50 dollar bill on the ground?! (figets around)  
  
Bouncer #1: Pfft! Right! Like were gonna fall for dat again!  
  
Bouncer #2: Alright! A 50 dollar bill!   
  
Bouncer #1: Were'd you get dat?!  
  
Bouncer #2: Uh, on da grownd? (I know how to spell "ground" but I was emphasizing the "accent" of the bouncers)  
  
Bouncer #1: Uh, how 'bout we split it?  
  
Bouncer #2: Uh, how 'bout I keep it for myself?  
  
Mz/Chx: . . . . .  
  
(the dollar bill suddenly flies from the bouncer's hand and onto the ground)  
  
Bouncer #1: (drops Mz/Chx and she lands on her bum again) Hey! Catch dat dollar!  
  
(the bouncers trace the dollar to a cute little boy with crimson eyes and violet-blue hair)  
  
Bouncer #2: Uh, excuse me Mr. Kafei, sir? But we was tracin' dis dollar bill and. . .  
  
Kafei: Oh, you mean this one?  
  
Bouncer #1: Yeah, and. . .Wait, how'd it get directly to youse?  
  
Kafei: Dollar-snatcher, BUST!  
  
Bouncer #1: Why you little-!!  
  
Bouncer #2: Hey, hey! Wait till we's off-duty!  
  
Kafei: Oh, by the way, aren't you supposed to be chasing that hottie over there?  
  
Bouncers: (turn to Mz/Chx who was across the room and was stupidly standing there) Oh!  
  
Mz/Chx: I should run now! (runs)  
  
(the bouncers eventually chase her into the ladies room but they knew better than to go in. . .dumbasses. . .)  
  
Bouncer #1: You go in. . .  
  
Bouncer #2: I'm not going in you go in. . .  
  
(the bouncers continue to argue)  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
(meanwhile, in the HUGE ladies room, the toilets are occupied and there are nintendo stars fussing over the mirror)  
  
Peach: Daisy, will you MOVE?  
  
Daisy: You have on enough blush! It's my turn!  
  
Pipsy: (the mouse from Diddy Kong racing) Please ladies, let's keep it civilized!  
  
Mz/Chx: Oh boy. . .  
  
(a toilet flushes and out of the stall comes. . .)  
  
Mz/Chx: Miss Dark!  
  
Joanna: (who is rather nervous) Oh, hello!   
  
Mz/Chx: Before you sign my cartridge, I have something very important to show you!  
  
Joanna: Oh, really?  
  
(shows her the tape and 5 minutes later in a private room, Joanna is crying)  
  
Mz/Chx: I'm sorry you had to see that, Joanna. I truly am.  
  
Joanna: It's. . .it's okay, Miss Cheex.  
  
(Jonathan bursts through the room)  
  
Jonathan: Sweetheart, I was looking for---(sees Mz/Chx) Oh, it's YOU again.  
  
Mz/Chx: Hi Jonathan! (cough-cough asshole cough-cough)  
  
Joanna: (steps up to Jonathan and slaps him) !!  
  
Mz/Chx: OOOOH! She slapped the muthafuckin' TASTE out yo mouf!  
  
Jonathan: What was that for?!  
  
Joanna: You were going to fucking kill me! That's what!  
  
Jonathan: Oh, I was not. . .  
  
Joanna: Oh really?!  
  
(shows him the tape and 5 minutes later)  
  
Joanna: (sobbing) How could you?! I loved you!  
  
Mz/Chx: (instigating) Yeah, how could you!  
  
Jonathan: Would you stay out of this?!?! Joanna, I will admit that I'm not exactly who you think I am.  
  
Joanna: Well then who the HELL are you then, Jonathan?! Who the HELL ARE YOU?!  
  
Jonathan: I'm (in Mr. Blonde's voice) A skedar. (he presses a button on his watch and changes into Mr. Blonde)  
  
Mz/Chx: I knew it!  
  
Joanna: Why are you here, Mr. Blonde?!  
  
Jonathan, I mean. . .Mr. Blonde: I was. . .  
  
Mz/Chx: (interrupts) Trying to blow you head off with Fly-by-Wire missles, and reaper bullets!  
  
Mr. Blonde: I was going to GIVE them to her!  
  
Mz/Chx: Exactly!  
  
Mr. Blonde: No, I mean LITERALLY!  
  
Mz/Chx: Say what?  
  
Mr. Blonde: (sigh) You're such a dumb kid! When I said we were going to give them to her, I meant as a PEACE OFFERING from the Skedar Race!!  
  
Joanna: Oh, well. . .Why'd you disguise yourself as my fiancee?  
  
Mr. Blonde: We talked to Jonathan and he thought the whole surprise wasn't going to go well, so I tied him up. Don't worry, he's safe and sound in the Carrington Institute.  
  
Joanna: Oh, um. . .Thank you.  
  
Mz/chx: Oooooooohhhhhhh! So you kept trying to get rid of—yes! Anyways, before I feel any more dumb-founded, could you PLEASE autograph my cartridge, Miss Dark?  
  
Joanna: Sure. (signs cartridge)  
  
Mz/Chx: (squeals) Thank you! Um by the way. . .Where's Kafei?  
  
Joanna: Um, don't worry about Kafei.   
  
Mz/Chx: (sad) Ok. I guess I'll leave now.  
  
Joanna: Why? We have a primiere to watch!  
  
Mz/Chx: Really? Oh thank you Miss Dark!  
  
~The End!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Well, THAT was *u.n.e.x.p.e.c.t.e.d.* huh? How many of you really thought that Jonathan had betrayed the CI? Yeah, I see your hand up! Well, that's it for the Burgandy Carpet! Maybe I can get back to writing DDR now. Or better yet. . .  
  
MzCheex@yahoo.com 


End file.
